


Fairy Lights

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mini Fest 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Draco shares the family tradition of decorating with Scorpius.





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP's 2017 Mini fest on Livejournal. Prompt #97 from 2010: Catching fairies to put on the tree. Thanks to KW for the onceover.

"Are you certain this will work, Father?"

Draco smiled down at Scorpius. "You think I don't know how to catch Christmas tree fairies?"

Scorpius stared back at his father for a long moment, and it took everything Draco had not to laugh at the serious expression on his five-year-old son's face. He knelt in front of Scorpius and ran a hand through his pale hair.

"Father," Scorpius whinged and pulled away, then looked pointedly at the tree. "It looks rather plain."

Mirrors hung on brightly coloured ribbons and dangled from several boughs along with stringed acorns and other nut meats, popcorn, cinnamon sticks and berries. The fruit and nut garlands draped the entire tree and filled the room with a warm, holiday scent.

Draco eyed the tree and compared to the rest of the decorations in the Manor, the tree was almost bare. However, once the fairies arrived, their light and magic would more than makeup for the simple decor.

"Christmas tree fairies are rather vain, Scorpius, so we can't have the decorations overshadowing their appearance or they won't stay the season."

Scorpius glanced around the room and gave Draco an incredulous look. Draco gave in that time and chuckled. "Just watch. The fruits and nuts will feed the little fairies and we will have wondrous lights the entire holiday."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes then nodded, and Draco opened his arms to the boy. Scorpius ran to him, turning to face the large window that looked out over the grounds. Draco drew his wand and waved a pattern in front of the two of them.

The gas lamps dimmed, and the room darkened, only the fire in the hearth giving off any heat and light. Another flick and the window opened, letting in the cold air and a few snow flurries. Scorpius shivered in the gentle breezes that flowed into the room and then leaned forward to watch.

Draco wrapped a Warming Charm about them and then directed the breeze toward the tree. The cinnamon and fruit scent expanded with the rustling boughs, almost overpowering the room. The wind carried the smells out of the Manor and Scorpius watched wide-eyed as more snow drifted into the room.

"Where…" Scorpius inquired and Draco shushed him. 

"Just wait and watch."

"It's cold, Father," Scorpius complained and snuggled in closer to Draco's chest. Draco sat down on the floor, folding Scorpius in his lap just as Lucius had once done for him. He yawned and Draco smiled down at the boy.

Glancing across the room, Draco could see both Narcissa and Lucius in the corner of the room, watching. Their arms were wrapped around one another as they, too, awaited the fairies. Astoria joined them on the floor and Draco slowly rocked Scorpius in his arms as they watched.

It didn't take long.

As Scorpius' eyes began to droop, Draco spotted the bright lights and jostled Scorpius awake. 

"Here they come."

"Where?"

"Right there." Draco pointed as three yellow balls of light flitted onto the window sill. 

Scorpius gasped, leaning forward in Draco's arms as more and more small lights appeared in a rainbow of colours, their wings flickering the colours as they moved into the room.

Small sounds which increased the closer the fairies came to the tree became delighted giggles. Gasps joined in as the fairies found favourite nuts and berries to consume, and others preened in the small mirrors. The multi-coloured lights danced around the tree's boughs before settling. The entire tree blazed white for what seemed like seconds before returning to the multi-colours.

"Wow," Scorpius breathed and leaned back into Draco's arms. "And they'll stay all season?"

The fairies moved around the branches, checking out their temporary home. Draco slowly closed the window until just a sliver of wind could still flow into the room.

"Until all the food is gone, but we'll make certain Mippy replaces it daily for them," Astoria answered and reached for Scorpius. He climbed into her lap and hugged her neck.

"Time for bed, I think." Astoria leaned toward Draco, a gentle kiss pressed to his cheek.

Bending his head, Draco buzzed a kiss on his son's hair and whispered. "Happy Christmas, Scorpius."

Draco watched Astoria carry Scorpius out of the room then pulled his legs up, wrapping his arms around his knees and watched the fairies in the trees.

"Happy Christmas, Draco, darling," Narcissa murmured. 

Her perfume wrapped around him, fingers carded through his hair, and Draco sighed contentment, his family warm and safe in the manor.

The End


End file.
